


Golden eyes and morning skies

by im_a_freak



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Aliens, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_freak/pseuds/im_a_freak
Summary: It's been almost two years since he'd last seen his sister, last seen Eli. He missed them. The Akiridian prince sometimes regretted letting them go, but here he was with his angel with golden eyes to keep him happy and remind him of why he stayed.(Or in other words morning cuddles with an Alien and his wizard )AN: this is my first attempt at this ship so please don't hate
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197





	Golden eyes and morning skies

The sounds of the early hours of the morning crept into the room, rays of soft golden light soaking into the quiet, cosey area. A sea of soft gold drifting over the dark grey blankets , highlighting a light royal blue arm that lay on a slim waist. 

Krel blinked open his eyes, the sunlight swarming forward to greet him only for him to close his eyes again at the sudden assault to his opticals. 

A groan left his blue lips, the lack of sleep the night before getting to him. Looking up at the ceiling he sighed, thoughts of his sister swirling in his head. The memories they shared from their time on Akiridian-V surfacing again for the hundredth time that week. 

It had been 2 years since he'd last seen his sister and he missed her terribly, he missed Eli too. If you had asked him many years ago if he'd miss his sister he would have said no. He was a genius for his age and didn't need his sister hovering over him constantly. But now, he wouldn't deny it. 

The popcorn textured design of the ceiling wasn't all that interesting to him, but he couldn't find it in himself to look away and cease wishing he had gone with his sister back home. That is until he catches a shift from the covers next to him. 

He turned his head and smiled softly. Pale white skin stretched over the expanse of a thin back, tufts of silky black to blue hair falling lightly onto the pillow beneath the sleeping beauties head. Pierced ears barely seeable best his fluffy bed head.

The Akiridian paused his self pitty to wrap two arms around the wizards waist, thin blue lips pressing to a cool shoulder, kissing at the faint cluster of freckles that littered his body in like remenents of galaxies carried on his shoulders, the stardust gifted to this beautiful boy at birth. 

Warm blue hands rested on the raven's soft stomach, nose nuzzling into the nape of the older boys neck softly as he took in his scent. Black coffee, old books and an undertone of the raw power that danced beneath his delicate skin.

Krel smiled against the skin he worshiped so much, if he'd never met Douxie he doesn't know what his life would be like today, and quite frankly he didn't want to know. The wizard in his arms belonged there, just as he belonged in Douxie's arms. No one else would fit into his heart the way his worlock would.

And when he looked up, soft golden eyes tierdly greeting him accompanied by a sleepy smile he was positive; 

He misses Aja and Eli. But he was home, Douxie was his home, he always would be.


End file.
